vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Riki-Oh (Movie)
|-|Ricky Ho= |-|Ho Sun= Summary After marking revenge on a crime lord responsible for the death of his girlfriend, superhuman Chi Gong master Riki-Oh is sentenced to the extremely corrupt prisons of dystopian China. There he must use his fighting skill and powers to survive their inhuman treatment, cruel punishments and the evil leaders of the prison known as The Four Heavenly Kings. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 9-A Name: Ricky Ho, Riki-Oh, Rick, "Mighty King", Ho Sun Origin: Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky | Dint King, Inside King Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Ricky Ho= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation, Aura, Pain Suppression, Regeneration (Mid-low), limited Body Control, Resistance to extreme heat |-|Ho Sun= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation, Resistance to fire, Electricity Generation, Aura, Explosion Inducement Attack Potency: Small Building level (Destroyed the massive wall that enclosed the prison and can punch through superhumans that can destroy walls with ease) | Small Building level (Defeated Hoh Hung-Kwan who can do this, smashed a huge column onto Kar-Yan) Speed: At least Superhuman (Blitzed prison guards), likely Supersonic (Timed a bullet by grabbing a plate and blocked it right when it fired) | At least Superhuman (Blitzed a bunch of henchmen) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Can stop a large hydraulic press that was pushing down on him) | Class 25 (Overpowered and pulled a bulldozer uphill in a gravel pit and overloaded the machine) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Killed superhumans with wall level durability with relative ease, destroyed the massive wall that enclosed the prison, can easily rip off limbs) | Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Survived being manhandled by the warden who can no-sell his multiple hits, and has acknowledged bullets, even his homemade gas-pressured explosive ones, wouldn't have an effect on him) | Small Building level (Survived hits from Kar-Yan) Stamina: Very high, can go for a week buried alive with only a piece of dog to eat and still casually break large chains afterwards. | Very high Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: None notable | His camouflage poncho Intelligence: Unknown (He could have escaped the prison any time he wanted, but he waited until the end of the movie to do so. It is possible he was trying to bait the prison warden out of his office.) Weaknesses: Severely lacks academic knowledge. | Unknown Feats: Toggle Strength * Effortlessly stopped two police batons. * Punched through Zorro/Chubbs Mackenzie guts. * Caught a punch coming towards him while the other guy's fist was holding a nail. Then broke his hand and pulled the nail out without flinching. * Proceeded to punch a hole through Samuel. * Broke the handcuffs off of a corpse. * Stated to be already as strong as a bull at 7-8. * Broke and tanked a bunch of stone slabs. * Broke a desk while having his hand pinned down by a hook and one-shot a prison guard. * Made an assistant warden bleed without even touching him. * Smashed a water pipe with his elbow and cleaned his eyes after having powdered glass thrown at him, then uses his teeth and left hand to tie the veins and tendons in his arm back together. * Smacked Oscar in the back of the head, popping one of his eyes out. * Flipped Oscar over his head and shattered the front of his skull with a punch. * Uprooted a huge cross and gently lowered it to the ground. * Kicked a fence door completely off its hinges. * Got snared up in cables, then flexed out when it’s convenient. * Dived through a steel door like it's paper after being covered in cement. * Freed himself covered in cement and being held in chains when it's convenient. * Easily overpowered Taizan, dismembering half of his left arm and uppercutted his mandible off who made a person's head explode with a slap. Then proceeded to punch several of Taizan's fingers off. * Dived through cell bars. * Casually walked through gunfire. * Can punch craters into people's skulls. * Can keep himself up on the ceiling. * Punched the top half of a guy's head and brains out, then punched the assistant warden’s eye out. * Deflected a flail with a kick, then punched through a ballistic shield and penetrated the guard behind it. * Threw the assistant warden through a wall. * Chopped Rogan's leg off. * Performed a flying jump kick on the warden while dodging a table. * Kneecapped, impaled, then lifted the transformed warden. * Threw the warden down into an industrial meat grinder until he himself as shredded minced gooey meat fills and even enough to clog up the powerful high grade grinder, until only his head remains. * Destroyed a massive wall of the prison down with a punch. * Pulled a huge bulldozer uphill in the gravel pit. * Stopped and overpowered a car. * Kicked a guy hard enough to flip over. * Can punch people hard enough they spit out blood and die. * Easily dispatched two head henchmen. * Casually slapped a huge rock onto incoming henchmen. * Flipped over 3 guys at the same time. * Threw 2 guys at the same time. Speed * Caught unexpected harpoons, used the line on one to trip up Rogan. * Ran through machine gun fire. * Dodged an unexpected kick immediately after being drenched in boiling water. * Blitzed a bunch of henchmen. Durability * Got punched across the shower room by Zorro/Chubbs Mackenzie and was only surprised. * Got stabbed through the hand with a nail and did not give a shit. * Minutes later, his hand was completely uninjured. * Destroyed a gravestone just by having it run into his chest. * Stabbed in the hand by a double hook. * Took several ring-handed punches with nothing but a bruise and some blood. * Oscar severed the tendons in Ricky’s hand with a knife, and Ricky just tied them in a knot and he’s good to go. * After getting hit in a vital spot in his heart, managed to break the technique and undo the damage. This is a guy that kicked a dog in half later in the movie. * Survived being electrocuted by a 100,000 volt taser conducting through the metal bars. * Tanked a bunch of hits from Taizan who busted through the wall and bent steel bars, then told him he “hits like a girl”. * Tarzan, who does this to a prisoner, couldn't break Ricky’s skull. * Survived being buried alive for 7 days and even had his air tube blocked partway through, and not only was he alive when they dug him out, he broke out of the chains and front flipped to the ground. * Survived being stabbed by a dozen crowbars at once then being constantly hit on the face by a wrench with razor blades in his mouth while he was weakened, and still had the strength to spit razor blades at the warden. * Survived hot boiling water and steam, but was totally fine moments later. * Went through an entire brick column with no problem. * Jumped down from a few floors of a deserted building. * Tanked a blaze of fire and was unaffected. * Got thrown into a concrete column. Other * Kept and walked around with bullets inside him as "souvenir". * Was intimidating as fuck. * Can glow by emitting aura. * Can dual-wield RC controllers. * Can play the flute on a leaf somehow.\ * Emits qi that has an effect overlaid onto his body that looks like circular ripples in the water. * Caused the rocks behind him to explode. * Can generate a bit of electricity. Key: Ricky Ho | Ho Sun Gallery File:RICK.png File:MV5BMDM3MGYyYjQtOWE1ZS00MTAwLThjNzMtODYyMDQ3MzVlN2FmXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzM4MjM0Nzg@._V1_.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Riki-Oh Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Pain Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aura Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Orphans Category:Musicians Category:Criminals Category:Kids Category:Tier 9